


Bearings

by scy



Category: True Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scy/pseuds/scy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding a place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bearings

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to alethialia, the_grynne, amberlynne, spicedrum, and svilleficrecs for discussion.

The first few nights passed in a haze of blood and hunger. No matter how much Eric drank from the few men they found, he wasn't satisfied. They were following a raiding party, and picking off stragglers or anyone who ventured out into the dark alone, but Eric still had a hunger that went unsatisfied. To keep himself occupied, he tried to keep his mind on other things. He watched Godric as a rule, it felt right to have him close, but he couldn't figure out the reason.

Much of the time, Godric stared at Eric too, and he seemed to find Eric's worry funny, but he didn't explain why. Sometimes Eric caught him smiling or looking thoughtful, and the silence grated.

Frustrated and confused, Eric began to let loose of what little restraint he'd shown in killing. He tore one man apart when he threw a spear at Eric. He dodged without effort and snarled as the man pleaded for his life.

"That is enough," Godric said when the man was dead, but Eric did not pull away from the body. "My child, I said that you are done."

"I'm not," Eric said.

"That is not for you to decide." Godric reached down, and put a hand on Eric's nape. He tightened his grip, and Eric knew that he was supposed to obey his Maker, but he did not.

Godric laughed, and the sound was dangerous, Eric could hear a warning gone unheeded in it. "I gave you a command, Viking."

"That is not my name."

"You have not shown that you deserve another," Godric said.

Eric tried to surge upwards, he was held down effortlessly. Memories of all the battles he had fought played in Eric's mind, and he knew, feeling the weight of Godric's hand on him that he had no chance against what was an overwhelming force. He kept silent, his answer to Godric's remarks would not have been polite, and he knew he was close to being taught a lesson.

"What do you say?"

Still silent, Eric was jerked to one side and then the other by the unshakable hand on his neck. He let out a grunt as it was uncomfortable to be shaken like a pup, but Godric was making a point, and he did not think further insolence would be wise.

Godric put his other hand on Eric's chin and tilted his head up. "You've had enough blood that I think you can blush."

With his head tipped back, Eric couldn't hide what he thought of that, and Godric laughed. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. I like the color on you," Godric said. He ran a finger over Eric's cheeks. "You look almost alive." When Eric showed his teeth a little, Godric nodded. "Exactly, you aren't a man any longer, but you haven't enough experience to survive on your own."

"You said that you would teach me."

"I did, and I will." Godric twisted his fingers in Eric's hair. "There are lessons you must learn first. Most importantly, your Maker is everything, and while humans are food, they are dangerous. If they ever were to know about us as more than monsters to be talked about at the fireside then they could hunt us."

"We are stronger, faster, shouldn't we be the better hunters?" Eric asked.

"Yes, in many ways we are, but never forget that we are fewer, and can be killed."

"How?"

"Sun, fire, and silver are our enemies," Godric said. "All burn, and enough can kill. Being a warrior does not mean you can do what you please without considering the consequences, do you understand?"

Eric nodded as much as he was able, and when that didn't seem like enough followed his instincts, lowered his eyes and exposed his throat. He would never be the elder, but he did recognize that Godric was going to do more than watch, and the attention almost made him forget the ache in his belly.

Godric rubbed the place where Eric used to feel his heartbeat in his throat and then he leaned down. Holding Eric still, Godric sank his teeth into Eric's neck. He barely broke the skin and didn't fed, but he could rip the skin open and end Eric's life if he chose. The point was made, and Eric kept still, waiting for Godric to release him.

Releasing Eric, Godric lifted his head. "Very good." He stroked the spot where his teeth had cut Eric, and then licked the blood off his fingers. "Can you guess how we stay strong?"

"Blood."

"That is a part of it." Godric had not let go of Eric's neck, and he seemed fascinated by Eric's hair, tugging on it almost rhythmically. It was easier to learn the tempo and allow it than to imagine pulling away, and Eric watch Godric's face for cues.

"What else is there?"

"Some of us may live alone, and others choose to nest with other vampires. I find that too many of our kind together causes strife, and I would rather be more selective about my companions." He paused and then resumed tugging Eric's hair. "It has been decades since I last found anyone who I wanted to hunt beside me." He braced himself over Eric, and the pose was distracting as were the designs on his skin.

Eric stared at Godric's arms and read what he could of the ink spiraling his biceps. He knew the writing of the priests, but this was different, layers of designs and runes that looked like they had been put together on accident, but that still struck Eric with their meaning. Godric wore power on his skin, and it suited him. To be chosen by such a being was an honor, Eric knew that, but he was not one to submit to another man, and said as much.

"When you were mortal, you had limitations placed upon you," Godric said. "Save death, none of them truly bound you, and now you have even less restraints." He ran a finger across Eric's neck, and then rubbed the blood across Eric's lips. Somehow Eric found himself moving so that Godric's finger slid into his mouth, and sucked it clean. When he bit down, Godric chuckled and let him nurse on the wound. He straddled Eric's legs and moved closer as he murmured. "I will show you everything."


End file.
